villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kama (Fate/Grand Order)
Kama, also known as Kamadeva, is an Assassin-Classed Playable Servant in Fate/Grand Order and the limited servant of the Tokugawa Labyrinth event, while serving as the event's main antagonist. It's later revealed that she has another identity known as Mara, Kama's other half at the end of Tokugawa's Labyrinth, who is also revealed to be Beast III/L and one with the Evils of Humanity. The Indian Lostbelt version of Kama was taken over by Mara and became a Beast after all other Hindu Gods in the said Lostbelt was fused with Arjuna Alter, making him the only God in the Indian Lostbelt. Being the corresponding half to Beast III-R, the existence of Beast-III/L was prior mentioned in passing as the logical counterpoint to III-R's Evil of Desire before revealed to be Mara. Unlike Kama who later allies with the protagonist despite her more evil inclinations, Mara is very much attempting mankind's destruction. She is voiced by Noriko Shitaya, who also voiced Sakura Matou, BB and Dark Sakura. Backstory Kama Kama is the God of love in Hindu Mythology. Even though Kama in the original mythology is male, he has manifested as a woman by possessing a certain girl as a result of her special characteristics, and due to Parvati, her most hated enemy who became a Pseudo-Servant related to the original Sakura Matou. Mara Mara is the split personality within Kama after he was burned into a void of nothingness by Shiva. Normally, the ratio between Kama's and Mara's personalities is 6:4 in Kama's favour. However, something in the fourth Lostbelt (guarded by Scandinavia Peperoncino, one of the Crypters) caused Mara's personality to become the dominant one, eventually causing Kama/Mara to manifest as a Beast due to her hatred against Shiva and Parvati. It was later revealed that the said event was caused by Arjuna Alter's fusion with other Hindu Gods, making none of the said deities to look after the Lostbelt version of Kama, who was taken over by Mara and became Beast III-L. Personality In spite of being a God of Love, Kama states that she hates love. She claims to be a Love God that hates her job, and thus barely puts in any effort into it. She also (formerly) disliked to being a Servant until her final ascension, where she tells her Master that they've finally made her get serious. She also bears an unresolved hatred towards Parvati and her husband, Shiva, while harboring sympathy towards her own host, Sakura Matou, due to sharing Dark Sakura's memory. On the other hand, Mara, as Beast III-L, is quite the opposite and is willing to give selfless love. Mara is also a mirror to Beast III-R, giving love to humanity while offering none in return. However, as a Beast of Calamity, Mara only loves humanity in a deeply unhealthy way that ultimately leads her to attempt mankind's destruction. In Fate/Grand Order ''Tokugawa Labyrinth'' Gallery AssassinKamaStage4.jpg tumblr_powxkv9Hlr1ro2v0fo1_540.gif tumblr_pp1p25pIz51uzwbyjo1_1280.png tumblr_pp1p25pIz51uzwbyjo2_1280.png tumblr_pp1p25pIz51uzwbyjo3_1280.png tumblr_ppejinK9mR1qb25gto2_r1_1280.png tumblr_ppluhqA8dA1uzwbyjo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ppluhqA8dA1uzwbyjo1_1280.jpg __kama_fate_grand_order_and_etc_drawn_by_hamada_pochiwo__sample-cd9c3e421858fe7c56b50ca727eb0b4a.jpg tumblr_ppm13pLxIX1uzwbyjo1_1280.jpg tumblr_poussmcnZB1wfiuajo1_1280.jpg tumblr_pousr9htuJ1wfiuajo2_1280.jpg Trivia *The word Kama (Sanskrit, Pali; Devanagari: काम) means "desire, wish, longing" in Hindu and Buddhist literature. *According to his official file, Kama should be an Archer because of his sugarcane bow and flower-adorned arrows being able to arouse love and lust in whomever they are shot at and is famous for shooting at Shiva while he was meditating to make him notice Parvati. *Kama is the first antagonist of Fate/Grand Order who was broken into tears during her eventual defeat after her final battle, which spawned memes across some parts of fandom, notably in China, as an act of comical parody and mockery. *"Mara" is the Buddhist counterpart of Kama from Hindu myth. *Like Zhuge Liang/Lord El-Melloi II, Kama's age changed during her Ascension. However, while Zhuge Liang became younger in his third stage (in the form of a younger Waver Velvet), Kama aged herself older and older during her Ascension, from a child to a teenager and finally an adult woman. *She is the second Servant (after Valkrie sisters) in Fate/Grand Order who has three different sets of My Room dialogues, and the first single Servant to do so since Valkrie is more like a group composed by three Valkrie sisters. *In Fate/Grand Order, Kama is considered as a female Servant instead of generdless (like those of Enkidu, Astolfo, Qin Shi Huang and Chevalier D'Eon), in spite of being a male God possessing a female host. *Kama are one of the few Servants who never resolved or toned down their hatred towards their most bitter rivals even after they were summoned into Chaledea, alongside Berserker of El Dorado (to Achyllis), Thomas Edison (to Nicholas Tesla) and James Moriarty (to Sherlock Holmes). In Kama's case, she firmly states she always hates Parvati and Shiva in all of her My Room dialogues. *Kama is the first Playable Servant in Fate/Grand Order who can use two Noble Phantasm, one for the first two stages and another for the last two stages although they cannot use both of them in the same stage. *Kama's height is stated to be 157 cm, the same height as Sakura Matou/Dark Sakura. However, judging by her aging during her Ascensions, this is not always the case. *Beast III/L are first referred by Kiara Sessyoin and BB in their official source. Kama's usage of Independent Manifestation, her Chaotic Evil alighment, and her skill of Mara-Papiyas EX serve as a forshadowing to her secret identity as both Beast III/L and Mara. Navigation Category:Deities Category:Tragic Category:Mythology Villains Category:Possessor Category:Female Category:Fate Series Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:In Love Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Honorable Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Magic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Immortals Category:Leader Category:Extravagant Category:Obsessed Category:Amoral Category:Archenemy Category:Related to Hero Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Superorganisms Category:Mentally Ill Category:Rapists Category:Serial Killers